That's It
by That Strange Blue Eyed Girl
Summary: A fan fiction including most of the Soul Eater characters. Mostly comedy, with a touch of romance. Rated for language and content Black*StarXTsubaki, MakaXKidd, MakaXSoul, LizXKidd
1. Truth or Dare

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form whatsoever. Although, I wish I did.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Maka walked into the living room of her and her weapon, Soul Eater's apartment.

"Hi, Maka." All of her friends replied.

Maka sat down on the couch, in-between Kidd and Soul. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were on the other couch and Black*Star was on the chair, laughing his ass of at some of the shonen manga Soul always kept.

"So, what do you all wanna do?" Kidd asked

"Oh! How 'bout truth or dare?" Liz suggested. "Yeah! Yeah!" Patty exclaimed.

Soul scoffed. "What are we? A bunch of elementary school girls?"

Patty pouted "Asshole." She muttered.

Soul sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Fine, fine, whatever." He said.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR GOD, I WILL GO FIRST!" Black*Star bellowed. "Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, truth?" she tried.

"Are you single?" Black*Star asked with a straight look on his face.

"Wh-what?" Tsubaki stuttered. She turned to Maka in a silent plea for help. Her eyes were _huge_. Maka just winked. "Er… Yes?" Tsubaki finally replied. "Good!" Black*Star grinned.

"Maka-chan, truth or dare?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dare me."

Tsubaki thought for a bit. "I dare you to kiss the guy you like." She said with a smile

"H-hell no!" Maka exclaimed. Black*Star roared with laughter. "IT'S A DARE, MAKA-CHAN!" he yelled.

"I'm not just going to waltz up and kiss Kid-ku- oops!" Maka crouched down, turning extremely red. Both Soul and Kidd were staring at her. All of a sudden, Kidd leaned over and kissed her. Maka turned to him in surprise. Kidd smiled.

"AH HA HA HA! NOW WAS THAT SO HARD?"

Maka leaned up against Kidd. "Soul, truth or dare?" she asked. Soul shrugged lazily. "Truth I guess." He replied. Maka's gaze turned serious.

"Are you the one who has been drinking all the milk from the carton, then putting the empty one back in the refrigerator?"

Soul gulped. "Y-yes..?"

Maka sat up straight. "Oh, shit!" Soul yelled as he jumped over the couch and out of the apartment. "GET BACK HERE, SOUL EATER!" Maka hollered as she ran after him. Patty started giggling hysterically.

* * *

"You okay, Soul?" Liz asked as Maka and Soul entered the room about a half an hour later. "Yeah, just peachy." Soul groaned, sitting down next to her. "It's your turn" Liz reminded him.

"Right, Black*Star, truth or dare?"

"KYAHAHAHA! DARE, OF CORSE!" Black*Star yelled. "I dare you to shut up." Maka retorted.

"No, no, I got it." Soul said.

"Hit me."

"I dare you to re-organize Kidd's room."

Black*Star got an evil grin on his boyish face.

"Woah, woah, woah. No way in hell." Kidd said sternly.

"Haha! Too late!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped up and out of the apartment. "Get back here!" Kidd screamed as he chased after him. "Didn't we just go through this?" Liz muttered. Soul laughed. Tsubaki sighed. "I'd better go and make sure our 'GOD' doesn't die on us." Maka shook her head. "And I need to make sure my new boyfriend doesn't go on a symmetry rampage." They said as they walked out of the apartment. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! HA HA HA HA!" Patty screamed as she ran after them.

Soul yawned and lay down on the other couch, eyes closed.

"You okay, Soul?" Liz asked

"mmh hm." Was his reply

"You don't seem it."

"mmh hm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"mmh hm."

Liz scowled.

"What time is it?" she growled

"mhh hm."

Liz sighed. "I guess I'd better wait for them to come back." She muttered. Liz settled down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"You still didn't need to kill him!" Maka exclaimed as she and Kidd walked through the door to her apartment. "I'm sorry Maka-chan!" Kidd apologized in the doorway. "Hey, listen." He said as he took Maka's hands in his. "Listen, Maka. After realizing my true feelings, symmetry isn't as big anymore. You are, Maka-chan. I promise, it will never happen again." Maka smiled and kissed him. All of a sudden, Soul let out a huge snore and rolled over. Maka giggled and went over to cover him up. Kidd did the same to Liz.

"Is it alright if she stays over here? I wouldn't want to wake her up." Maka smiled. "Oh, no, of course! I'll give her some pajamas. She'll be fine. Anyway, you should probably go home and make sure Patty doesn't blow up the place." She said

There was a loud boom in the distance. Kidd flinched. "God, I hope that wasn't my house…" He whispered. Kidd gave Maka a quick kiss and ran out of the apartment. It was a little passed midnight when Maka woke Liz up.

"Liz. Hey, Liz-chan." She whispered.

"Meh, eh, what?" Liz mumbled.

"You fell asleep on the couch, it's a bit passed midnight, but don't worry, you're staying over tonight." Maka explained.

Liz muttered something that Maka couldn't make out and sat up.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Maka said, holding out her hand for support. Liz took it and stood up.

"Thanks, Maka-chan, you're the best." She said, sleepily as she followed Maka to her room.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR A SPOILER IS MAKA AND SOUL WILL END UP TOGETHER. I'M A FAN OF MAKA X KIDD, BUT I LIKE MAKA X SOUL BETTER. MAYBE I'LL DO MAKA X KIDD FANFICTION NEXT TIME. PLEASE! LEAVE A COMMENT! I BEG OF YOU! IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO GO ON! THANK YOU! –**

**~Tricky**


	2. Day of Storms

Disclaimer – I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or form. *goes and cries in emo corner*

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Black*Star?"

Black*Star and Tsubaki walked into their apartment, a little late. They had a small apartment, finished with a small living room/kitchen, a small bathroom, and one fair sized bedroom, So Tsubaki and Black*Star had to share that room with two twin sized beds.

"Okay? I just got my ass kicked by Kidd! The guy who dies if he gets a little hair cut! I swear, I'll kill him the next time we fight! I'll whoop his ass so far, he'll be-" Black*Star was cut off by a kiss from Tsubaki.

"Uhhh…" Black*Star stuttered.

"That shut you up." Tsubaki growled as she left to go make dinner.

* * *

Tsubaki and Black*Star ate in silence. "I love the food, Tsubaki-chan." Black*Star murmured after a while.

"Thank you." Tsubaki replied coldly.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Black*Star mumbled after a few more minutes of silence. Tsubaki sighed and put down her chopsticks. "No, Black*Star, _I'm _sorry, Black*Star. You're going to surpass the gods, remember? I just have to get used to that."

Tsubaki gathered up the dishes, put them in the sink, and went to their room to sleep. "I'm sorry I kissed you." She said as she passed Black*Star.

* * *

It was around one o'clock and Black*Star was in the same spot as he was when Tsubaki left him. He was still pondering her words. _I'm sorry I kissed you._ Was she really? Or did she just say that because she thought he regretted it? Black*Star had been working up the courage to kiss his partner for years, and she just did it without a second glance.

_Wow, women are weird. _Black*Star thought. Black*Star finally found all of the courage he had and went into their room. Tsubaki had the bed that was closest to the window. Black*Star caught his breath. The way the moonlight was shining on her, it was beautiful. Black*Star went over to her.

"Hey. Hey, Tsubaki-chan" Black*Star whispered.

"mmh?" Tsubaki rolled over and opened one eye. Black*Star got down onto her knees so he was eye level with her.

"I'm not." Black*Star murmured.

"mmh, not what?" Tsubaki asked sleepily.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me."

Tsubaki blinked. Black*Star closed his eyes, summoned up all of the courage he had, and kissed her. Tsubaki kissed him back. _I love her… Do I? Do I love Tsubaki?_ Black*Star thought. Black*Star finally broke away.

Tsubaki smiled in utter relief. "Thank you, Black*Star-sama." She whispered.

"That's 'kun' to you, Tsubaki-chan." Black*Star said as he lay down in the other bed. "You know something?"

Tsubaki rolled over. "What?" Black*Star sighed. "I am the second biggest star there is. You are my star, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled, for she knew what he meant. And she felt the exact same way. "Thank you." She sighed. "Are you still going to surpass the gods?" She asked

"YOU BET! AH HA HA HA!"

Tsubaki chuckled and went to sleep.

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock when Soul finally woke up. _Ugh, my back is __**killing **__me._ He thought. Soul looked around. _Liz must have gone home. I'd better make breakfast. _Soul got up, went to the kitchen, and started cooking.

"Ah! Good morning, Soul-kun." Said a voice.

Soul turned around to see Liz walking into the kitchen.

"Yo, Liz. You stayed over?" Soul greeted, as he turned back to breakfast.

'"Yup. It was late when Maka woke me up so she let me stay over. I hope that's okay with you."

"Sure, anytime." Soul replied

"Ooh! What's for breakfast?" Liz asked as she sat down at the bar.

"Um, I'm not sure. I was half asleep when I started making this crap." Soul said as he held up his frying pan filled with an unknown grey substance that smelled awful.

Liz let out a snort and started laughing. "Gimme that!" she said, grabbing the pan.

Soul sat down at the bar and started cracking up. "Hey, you don't think I can cook? Well I make the best bowl of cereal you will ever try!" he said. Liz started cracking some eggs into a hot pan and stirring them. She then put some toast in the toaster and waited. After a while, Liz poured the eggs onto 3 different plates. Soul was just about to dig in when Maka came into the kitchen. She looked like she just woke up.

"Good morning, Maka-chan. I made breakfast." Liz chirped.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that!" Maka said, sitting down next to Soul.

"I kinda did. Soul-kun here attempted to make breakfast, but Stein took it away to dissect."

Soul put down his fork. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Liz and Maka started cracking up.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Maka." Liz said.

"Hey, anytime!" Maka said in-between bites.

Soul looked out the window. "There's a huge storm here. I think it's flooding."

As if to make Soul's statement more dramatic, the lights flickered, then went out. Liz squeaked in alarm.

"Great, power outage. Got a flashlight anywhere?" Soul muttered.

"Yup, right here." Maka said as she tossed him one. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang at the door. Liz screamed and transformed into a gun, and landed in Souls hands.

"I have a gun!" he yelled at the door

"Relax, It's just us." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Kid-kun?" Maka asked.

"_Where's my onii-chan?" _ Patty yelled.

"_Don't forget me! Kya-ha! Yahoo!" _ Black*Star screamed.

"Oh, God…" Soul muttered.

"Yes?" Black*Star replied. Liz began to crack up as Maka opened the door to let them in.

* * *

**WOW, I AM AND IDIOT! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST. SCHOOL IS STUPID HARD, AND THE S.A.T.'S ARE COMING UP, SO I HAVE HAD ABSOLUTLY NO TIME TO TYPE THIS UP! I DO PROMISS THOUGH I WILL UPLOAD MORE OFTEN AS SOON AS THESE DAMN TESTS ARE OVER**

**~Tricky**


	3. Thundering Rain

I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or form. *goes into corner* *sniff* I wish I was never born.

* * *

"So why are you all here?" Maka asked as everyone got dried and settled down into her living room.

"Tsubaki-chan and I were out on a date when this storm came, and we were nowhere near home, so we came here." Black*Star explained.

Tsubaki bowed her head in deep humbleness. "If we are intruding, we are terribly sorry and will leave as soon as possible." She said

Black*Star laughed loudly "Intruding? HA! Anyone should be GRATEFUL to have a god like me in their puny home!" He shouted. Maka ignored him as Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

"Patty was getting hysterical without Liz, so I brought her here when this wretched rain came." Kidd told Maka. Everyone looked over at Patty who was sleeping soundly on Liz's lap.

All of a sudden, all of the flashlights that were set up around the room flickered and went out. The room went dark, and the only thing anyone could see was the gleam of rain falling down, and the occasional streak of lightning that lit up the dark, black sky.

Patty woke with a jolt and began panicking. "I can't see you onii-chan!" She squeaked. "It's okay, Patty. I'm here." Liz comforted.

"Perfect timing…" Soul muttered as he lit a candle. Maka checked her watch. "It's about 3 o'clock right now." She said.

"Holy shit, the time flew!" Soul exclaimed. Maka went over to the kitchen to make everyone sandwiches.

After everyone was munching on some food, Maka went to look out the window.

"Hey, guys? Come take a look at this…" Maka called.

"What is it, Maka-chan?" Kidd asked as he went over to hug her from behind.

"Look outside!" She said, pointing to the window. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" Tsubaki murmured. The storm had caused a flood.

"Judging by the looks of it, the water is about 7 feet high." Kidd calculated. "Wait, no… 7… 7… 7…"

"Calm down, Kid-kun." Maka comforted.

"It looks bad." Tsubaki said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan!" Black*Star said, hugging her.

"People are losing their homes, and we can't do a damn thing about it." She sobbed.

"Well, now, for once, I'm glad we got the top floor for an apartment!" Soul said. Maka nodded.

The room went silent. The only thing that could be heard was the steady pounding of rain Everyone sat there. The only movement was Tsubaki, occasionally looking out the window, willing the flood to go down.

Eventually, Maka looked at the clock. "It's 8:00. Let's get ready for bed." She said as she got up and went to her room. The girls following her. After a few minutes, Maka came out in her PJ's.

"Hey, everyone is exhausted. We're going to sleep. 'Night guys." She said, with a huge yawn.

"Good-night, Maka-chan." Everyone replied. Maka went over and kissed Kidd lightly before going back to her room.

After she left, Soul broke out in a grin. "So, Kid-kun… how's it like, having Maka for a girlfriend?" He asked, mischievously. Kidd smiled. "She's great! Maka is very caring and thoughtful. Not to mention completely and totally symmetrical!" He replied. "Black*Star, you and Tsubaki?" Soul turned back to the blue haired ninja. "HA! Have you seen her? She's HOT!"" Black*Star said. "Other than that, I like Tsubaki. A lot."

Soul leaned back in his chair.

"So, what about you and Liz-chan?" Kidd asked. Soul coughed and sat up. "Come again?"

"You and Liz. I didn't know you two were going out!" Black*Star said.

"That's because we're not!"

"Oh, well. You should. She really seems to like you." Kidd said.

"Ok, bed time!" Soul said, getting up.

Black*Star and Kidd laughed as they all made their way to Soul's room.

**Last night, as I was lying in my bed, looking up at the stars… I thought to myself…**

**'Where the FUCK is my celling?'**

**YO! IT'S TRICKY. THE ONLY TIME I HAVE TO TYPE UP THESE STORIES IS A FEW MINUTES BEFORE I GO TO BED, SO I TYPE AS FAST AS I CAN. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT, BUT I PROMISS, THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUNNY. ALL OF MY 'FRIENDS' GAVE ME THE STRANGEST LOOK WHEN I SHOWED IT TO THEM, BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. SO, THANKS FOR READING. I COULDN'T KEEP POSTING THINKING NO ONE LIKED MY STUFF. SO PLEASE! SEND ME A REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Tricky**


	4. PLEASE READ! not a story

I'm so sorry, my brain is on total fucking lockdown right now. I'm still on, and I'm still going to continue, but just not now. I really appreciate all of you liking this story, and I promise, I will get back on track. Days right now, are just a bit stressful. Thank you for understanding! But, meanwhile, CHECK OUT MY HOMESTUCK FANFICTIONS AND MY OWN CREATIONS! *hands out cookies* LOVE YOU ALL!

~Tricky


End file.
